Proyectos, paradas y un dibujo
by Dari Hope
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que no podías dar un regalo de San Valentín un día después?


Holis! Bueno, me disculparan el mal título y resumen c: Es que escribí esto corriendo!

Aquí no se pueden poner etiquetas (?) así queee: pre-slash, AU muggle

Los personajes no me perteneceeen bc son de J.K Rowling c:

* * *

Ya era 15 de febrero, pero las personas que tenían parejas seguían demasiado melosas y quienes no tenían pareja seguían demasiado melancólicos, excepto Draco Malfoy, quien no había ni dado ni recibido algún regalo el día de ayer y eso para nada le quitaba el sueño.

Draco iba pensando en su proyecto de investigación, en el primer trimestre cuando tocaba iniciar el trabajo, su grupo había ideado un tema bastante ambicioso en el ámbito químico, pero estando en el segundo trimestre casi pisando el tercero, todos se arrepentían de su elección ya que con los trámites de la graduación y las pruebas de admisión no contaban con el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle a la investigación.

Sin embargo, aún con la falta de tiempo, sus amigos habían tenido la idea de no trabajar en el proyecto por estos dos días. Ese había sido su regalo colectivo por el día de la amistad.

Y aunque Draco estuvo en desacuerdo, al final terminó aceptando la decisión.

Pero eso no evitaba que él solo pudiese ir avanzando el capítulo en su mente mientras se encaminaba a la parada.

Se sentó junto a una señora con un niño bastante hiperactivo a esperar la llegada del autobús y comenzó a pensar en las bases legales que requería el capítulo, un momento después, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que un chico de cabello oscuro y con lentes se sentaba junto a él sacando una hoja y un lápiz. Decidido a ignorar a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, siguió pensando dedicadamente en el proyecto.

Pasaron diez minutos más y bastante irritado con la tardanza del autobús y con el niño que había comenzado a llorar, había tomado la decisión de irse en taxi hasta su casa y justo cuando se levanta del asiento para marcharse llega el terrible transporte público.

Sube y paga su pasaje, notando con desánimo que no hay puestos libres y decide pararse cerca de la puerta de salida. Con el rabillo del ojo puede ver que el chico de los lentes sigue con su hoja y lápiz en mano y que ahora lo está mirando fijamente.

Estresado como está y ahora con un posible acosador mirándolo, decide comenzar a irse en taxi o caminando porque sus nervios no aguantarían otro viaje en autobús.

En la siguiente parada un asiento cercano a él queda libre y el acosador de los lentes espera un momento, al parecer viendo si Draco iba a tomar el lugar, antes de sentarse.

Es allí cuando Draco ve lo que había estado haciendo el chico con la hoja y el lápiz.

Lo había estado dibujando. _A él_.

Draco abre la boca en un gesto de sorpresa sintiendo como su cara se calienta y la señora que está sentada junto al chico mira del dibujo a Draco repetidas veces con una sonrisa.

Tiene que admitir que el dibujo es muy parecido a él, ¡incluso a logrado plasmar la mirada de fastidio que tenía en la parada!

El autobús se detiene de nuevo, la señora que había estado al lado del chico se levanta y Draco rápidamente toma asiento junto a él.

"Tienes mucho talento, eso está quedando muy bien." Dijo Draco sobresaltando al chico que levanta la mirada y sonríe. Allí se da cuenta que detrás de esos lentes el chico tiene unos espectaculares ojos verdes.

"Eres tú." Dice en voz baja.

"Si, así parece. ¿Me lo podría quedar?" Pregunta Draco, notando por el paisaje que ya está cerca su parada.

"Yo... Por supuesto." Contesta el chico y lo ve darle unos últimos detalles a sus ojos y voltear la hoja para escribir su nombre y un número de teléfono.

El autobús llega a la parada de Draco y el chico le entrega la hoja con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias, Harry." Dice Draco devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Al bajarse del autobús decide que puede que vuelva a usar el transporte público unas cuantas veces más y se encamina hacia su casa viendo el dibujo, olvidándose completamente del proyecto.

* * *

Bueeeno! Se acabo lo que se daba, debo confesar que casi todo lo relatado aquí pasó ayer, aún sigo en shock por el dibujo y después de pegarlo en la puerta de mi cuarto y subir una foto al ig xd Pensé en escribir esto, porque que te hagan un dibujo así tiene mas sentido en una historia de ficción; no es algo que le pasa a los mortales como yo xdd

Y pues bueno, a pesar de todo, yo no pude olvidar el proyecto :'c

Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
